The Death of a Hero
by Aerolysia
Summary: Kara's reaction to Batman Vs. Superman. I don't want to say it is loosely based on the movie but it kind of is since she had nothing to do with it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; this messes with the Batman vs. Superman plot too. I can't remember the movie and I wasn't going to rewatch it and I liked this idea anyways.**

"No." One word carried so much pain in that one moment. One word full of disbelief and anguish whispered from every mouth as they stared in shock at the aftermath of the fight.

But one person's pain went far beyond words. Kara Danvers stared at the TV's at Catco in silence. Her mind refusing to believe what she had just witnessed, refusing to believe what the reporters on scene were saying.

A hand rested on her shoulder. She knew it had to be James, he was the only one there who knew. Others were looking at him in sympathy, aware of his own connection to Superman. Only James was looking at Kara.

"Kara." He didn't know what to say, his voice broke on her name, heavy with his own grief.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket, she knew it was Alex. She made no move to answer it.

"I'm so sorry, James." A coworker touched his arm, others began muttering their condolences through tears.

Tears. How could they cry, they never knew him. They never saw his smile, his laugh. Never saw how much he favored his father, how smart he was but how he kept all the best of his mother. How his hair always did that funny cowlick thing that reminded her of their grandfather. They didn't know anything about him except he was good, he believed in right and wrong. Why were they crying?

They should feel enraged, like she was. Angry that the world took another life, another good man from them. For no other reason than he didn't want to see innocent people die!

Her body shook and her fists clenched at her side. She felt so much anger at the world that she may have very well ended it right then. She had _nothing_ left.

"Kara." James's voice was hesitant. Unsure why she hadn't said anything, why she hadn't broken down into tears. Everyone else was crying, it was scary that she wasn't. Even if they didn't know for sure that he was gone, even if they were both still hoping for a miracle…her lack of emotion was scaring him.

She pulled away from him, very aware of Alex's heartbeat as she raced to the elevator. Aware of her punching the number of her floor repeatedly in hopes that it moved faster and got her to her sister faster. She had probably been on her to Kara ever since the fighting had taken a turn against him. Had probably hoped to make it to her and drag her away before anything happened. She had been too late.

He was dead.

Kara moved slowly toward the stairs. She was going to miss Alex. She wasn't going to answer James.

She was going to beat the hell out of something. She didn't care what, but it was going to be in national City.

She heard the sirens, the people screaming. She saw that woman and Batman still fighting the creature that was responsible for killing Kal. For killing the last of her family.

Her eyes narrowed and she picked up speed. She didn't care what she destroyed when she slammed into the monster going faster than the speed of sound. For once in her life she didn't even think to make absolutely sure there were no innocent people in her way.

She launched it hundreds of feet into a building and slammed her fists into it as the building crumbled around them. She didn't Dodge its attacks, she was far too angry to feel them. She unleashed every bit of rage she had ever felt on the monster. Every bit of anguish at the loss of her parents, her uncles, Astra, Non's betrayal. Her parents failings and efforts that accidentally aided in the destruction of their planet. She unleashed every once of anger, hate and pain she felt. And then she unloaded her grief upon it.

She grasped it by it's arms and slung it into the air. Ignoring the rubble as it fell on her, not bothering to make sure it didn't land on anyone as she burst through it and slammed herself back into the creature, as she launched it further into the air by slamming into it's stomach before she flipped over it and slammed into it's back. She drove it to the ground, the crater it made on impact not even stopping her as she continued to pummel it with her fists, completely unaware of the tears falling from her face, of the news cameras following her every move and the slightly terrified humans unable to look away.

Soft hands reached for her. At first she ignored them but they became too strong, she broke away, a few more punched to the unmoving mass beneath her before the fight fled her and the anguish took over.

"It's okay." Someone pulled her away from the dead monster. Pulled her out of the crater with strength nearly rivalling her own.

She was pulled up to the grass and fell to her knees. The woman followed, whispering words to her that she couldn't make out through her grief.

Hands rubbed at her back and she let herself fall against the woman, the stranger that had fought with her cousin and Batman. She cried with her. Quiet salty tears that dripped onto Kara's head as she burrowed her face against the uncomfortable chest plate. It wasn't the most comfortable embrace but it was strong. It grounded her. Allowed her to grieve the way she couldn't with a human.

Hard sobs and fingers digging into skin. Clutching and unclutching as the breath left her lungs in huge uncontrollable gulps.

It seemed to take forever before she could speak, before she could beg for a lie that she knew wouldn't bring her any comfort.

"Please tell me he isn't gone."

Hands tightened on her shoulders. Scratching the rough fabric of the blue suit so similar to his.

"I'm so sorry for your loss."

Kara didn't start sobbing again. Her eyes opened and fixed on the woman's armor. She couldn't pull away. She was afraid of what she would see.

"It should have been me." She hadn't really meant to say it. Hadn't even known she was thinking it. Hands tightened again in response but thankfully the woman holding her stayed silent. She let Kara collect herself pressed against her chest before she lifted her own head.

"We need to go." There were camera men everywhere. People staring at them with tears in their eyes. It irked her, she knew they were saddened by the hero's loss but she wished they could have given the young blonde woman time alone to grieve, without projecting her mourning on every news channel they could, likely for days after the way she had finished what they had been unable to do.

Diana had heard very little of the Girl of Steel, know she knew she held a strength far superior to that of the man.

Her dark eyes moved back to where his lifeless body was. He needed to be moved. Returned to his family, the woman…or his human family. She knew the girl would know what to do.

"Little one, I know you do not wished to hear but the battle is over and now….we must tend to our lost."

**A/N; I think I might continue it. It a bit of standalone chapters I think but since I'm not sure I'm gonna mark this as finished. I'd like to see Lena and Cat and Alex react to Kara's grief so maybe two or three more chapters. I know it's short too but I just wanted to write about how I imagine Kara would react if this happened.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was raining. Somehow that seemed fitting. The people of National city were mourning their fallen hero. They erected monuments of the lost, and a statue of Superman. But while they were crying over an idea and protector there was a small group of people in an inconspicuous graveyard mourning a son, friend, and cousin.

Alex stood beside Kara. She didn't touch her, Kara wasn't crying, she hadn't been the same since Kal had gone. She wouldn't talk to anyone and she refused to take any kind of comfort anyone offered. She hadn't touched anyone since Diana Prince had held her after it all happened. Her withdraw worried everyone but no one except Alex really had time to deal with Kara the few days it took to have Superman immortalized and Clark Kent quietly laid to rest. Alex had no idea what Kara was feeling though, besides the obvious grief and Kara wasn't dealing with it the way she expected her to. She had tried to hold her, to get her to talk but Kara had shut her down. Alex had no idea how to deal with her. She hadn't even been quiet so closed off when she first arrived.

Kara let the rain wash over her as she stood next to the casket that held the last member of her family. It was wrong….she was supposed to protect him.

"Kara." She forced herself to look at Clark's adopted mother, the only mother he had ever known. She didn't know her well but the woman had asked for Kal's rights. It has surprised Kara that she knew of them.

She moved towards the box that would house her cousin, she wished they weren't putting him in the ground, hidden from Rao's light, but she respected his families wishes enough not to voice her protests.

"You have been the sun of our lives. Our prayers will be the sun that lights your way on your journey home." She choked up but still refused to cry, she took a deep breath and carried on. "We will remember you in every dawn. And await the night we join you in the sky. Rao's will be done."

She ran her hand over the smooth wood. It wouldn't show her his face. Not coffins from Earth. Wood and fabric. She clenched her hands and stepped back, refusing to look at anyone. Guilt eating her alive. _It should have been her._

A hand landed on her shoulder. She turned to see Diana, Wonder Woman she discovered she was called. She clutched her shoulder tightly and shook her head. As if she knew what was going on in her mind. As if she understood the turmoil raging inside her.

She wanted to shout, rage at all of them. Show them they could never understand her pain. But she wouldn't. Instead she turned her eyes back to his mother. They didn't need to understand her pain, they had enough as it was.

"Come with me, little one."

Diana pulled her away from the grave side. Easily sidestepping Alex as she tried to protest. Alex couldn't help her. Alex had no idea what she needed.

Kara had no idea what she needed. There was hole inside of her. Empty and bottomless. As if she had taken in a black hole and it was sucking everything that brought her joy, everything she had made for herself. Depression settled over her heavier than any mantle she had ever taken upon herself. And guilt felt like a chain wrapped around her feet so she couldn't escape it.

"Walk with me child."

Kara followed her quietly. She wasn't paying attention to where they were going.

"I'm not a child, I'm older than I look." She wasn't sure why she said it, just that she needed to say something.

"I'm thousands of years old. You are a child to me."

Kara raised an eyebrow at her, truly looking at her for the first time. She didn't look thousands of years old.

"I was created for my mother. Out of clay, because she wanted a child so badly and she prayed to Hera for so long. She was eventually rewarded with me."

Diana sighed. "I feel I failed her. She prayed for a daughter but she only got me. I can never return home. I knew when I left. I mourn the loss of them even though they are not truly gone from the world they are gone from me." She stopped under a tall oak tree and fixed her gaze on Kara.

"It is okay to mourn the loss of Kal-El. It is okay to feel anger and guilt over his death. But it is not okay to disrespect his memory by loosing yourself."

Kara's eyes snapped up in anger, she held it back. Focused on Diana, on what she was trying to say. It wasn't the same. But it was. Kara held the knowledge that she would never see her family, her home again. She saw them all die, saw her planet explode around her. Watched the last of her relatives die in the span of a few years. She was alone.

Diana knew her family was out there, her home, the people she grew up with and loved. But she could never see them again. If Diana's age was anything to go by they could live just as long as she did but she would never again set her eyes upon them. Kara wouldn't have minded traded her planets death for a simple exile but she would not diminish Diana's pain by saying it wasn't on some level rivalling her own.

"I left my home, my people, for a man. I saved the world, but I can't lie and say I truly left to do it. I left because he sparked something in me I had never felt before. And he gave his life to save the world. He was my only connection to this place and after his death I was so lost. Your cousin and Batman helped me realize I had wasted my life in grief. I had not done right by his memory." Diana swallowed thickly and turned her face into the falling rain.

"Don't let yourself do that, Kara. Grieve, be angry, and then put it away. Keep him alive in your memories. Love him in your memories and try to live your life in a way he would be proud of you."

Kara stared at the wan before her. She couldn't help but feel humbled that she shared something so personal. She hadn't meant to close herself off from everyone the past few days but she couldn't help the guilt she felt for not coming sooner. Faith in him had blinded her, she had relied on their near immortality far too much and it had betrayed her. He was gone and she didn't know how she was going to face her family in Rao's light now.

But another part of her was stirring now. The part that knew if she carried on like this it could get her killed, that she wouldn't be able to help anyone if she fell into a pit of despair, misery and guilt. If she couldn't continue to be Supergirl she could not honor Kal's memory. She wasn't going to do that. She was going to pull herself together. She could grieve but she wasn't going to allow herself to become lost in her loss.

"I….I think I understand." Diana turned her eyes back on her. "I…I don't know how I will face my family after this but….if I let myself fall into depression like this I couldn't face him. I always wanted him to be proud of me." She wiped the lone tear that fell from her eye.

Diana opened her arms and the blonde fell into them. She didn't sob. But she was finally able to cry, finally able to feel the loss more than the guilt.

"He wouldn't want you blaming yourself. He wouldn't want any of us to blame ourselves." Diana's words were soft against her hair.

"That's not going to stop us." Kara told her, clutching her back tightly, grateful that for once she didn't have to temper her strength.

"No, but it makes it easier. Eventually."

**A/N: hope this fits. I just wanted a little more of Diana. Just keep in mind I absolutely loath superheroes. Supergirl is the only one I like to watch. My ex husband likes all the new movies though and me and my girlfriend will watch them with him, it's the only reason I know of Batman vs Superman. Unfortunately that means I'll probably get a lot of the facts wrong. Also I hope I get to the justice league movie with this. Id like a happy ending.**


End file.
